


Correspondence Can be Simple Confirmation and Nothing More

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Letters, M/M, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I won't tell you that I ache, that the scrawl of your writing causes me to die a bit inside. I wont tell you that seeing your name when I open my eyes, with writing meant only for me - makes me feel alive in a way nothing ever does. I wont tell you that you are the reason I survive each day. I wont, but it doesn't stop it from being true.





	Correspondence Can be Simple Confirmation and Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Harry pens a response.

Master Snape,

Of course. I will be able to meet between 0800 and 0900 Monday morning. I will bring the case files, I wasn’t aware they were going to bring you in on it, so I will obtain the letter of written consent from Deputy Minister Granger-Weasley to have you sign.

Always,

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos.


End file.
